


Thunder and Lightning

by fangirlscribbles



Series: tumblr prompts [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlscribbles/pseuds/fangirlscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://cockslutovich.tumblr.com/post/117952614552/were-in-the-middle-of-a-thunderstorm-and-you">"We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder and Lightning

Taking Yev for a trip outside of the city had been an awesome idea, Ian thought. It was sunny and warm outside, and getting some fresh, non-polluted air had been nice. Well, some slightly less polluted air, at least.  
  
And no matter what he said  _now_ , Mickey had thought it was awesome too - until it started raining. Ten minutes ago, the sun had been shining and everything had been alright. Now they were sitting in the car, driving through a goddamn thunderstorm.  
  
Mickey was silent as he drove, a frown firmly placed on his face. Ian thought he was probably a little pissed off, but paid it no mind. He paid more mind to the rain outside. Ian didn’t really understand why people disliked the rain so much, it was nice. Refreshing. A little sad, maybe, but not as much as people made it out to be.  
  
“Hey, Mickey,” he poked his boyfriend’s side, “stop the car for a bit?”  
  
“You gotta piss or something?” Mickey asked, and Ian rolled his eyes. “You’re just gonna have to hold it until we get home, man.”  
  
“I don’t need to piss, Mickey. I just want to feel the rain.”  
  
Mickey turned his head sharply and gave Ian a look that clearly said what he thought of Ian in that moment. He thought Ian was absolutely out of his mind. Then again, Mickey seemed to think that most of the time and with an undercurrent of affection, so it was okay.  
  
“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain? Are you insane?”  
  
Ian sighed. “Come on, it’ll be nice!”  
  
“Nuh-uh.” Mickey shook his head. “If it’s still raining when we get home and you wanna feel it then, go ahead. I’m not fucking stopping the car in the middle of a thunderstorm.”  
  
Ian looked at him for a moment, a smile breaking out across his face as he came to a realization.  
  
“Mick… Are you scared of thunder?”  
  
The scowl on Mickey’s face told Ian everything he needed to know, really. “Don’t be stupid.”  
  
“You are!” Ian laughed, clapping his hands. “My thug boyfriend is scared of thunderstorms! How cute is that?”  
  
“ _Shut the fuck up_ ,” Mickey growled, but Ian just laughed, leaning over to kiss Mickey on the cheek.  
  
Mickey could say whatever he wanted, but he was the cutest thug Ian had ever heard of.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblrrrrrr, yes no maybe?


End file.
